


Drumming Song

by asagohan_no_bento



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Mercy Run Spoilers, One Shot, sans pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asagohan_no_bento/pseuds/asagohan_no_bento
Summary: Determination.
Sans hated the word.
A saccharine word for Pride, making it all that easier to swallow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I move my feet   
> Towards your body   
> I can hear this beat
> 
> It fills my head up and gets louder and louder   
> It fills my head up and gets louder and louder 
> 
> -Drumming Song

Determination. 

Sans hated the word. 

He found himself scoffing, dodging yet another failed attack from a knife that was getting far too close. 

He was fighting a losing battle. He couldn't keep this up forever. 

Though really, in a timeline of unlimited resets what could even be defined as forever? He could've been stuck here for that allotted eternity already. So technically his performance was way past his own expectations. 

Another swipe, another dodge.

"look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago." The short skeleton breathed, resentment powering every word, every breath, yet another wave of deja vú wafting over him. He had said these words before. 

The minutest glimmer of a smile twisted further into their altered features. He could see it, that crippling determination practically dripping from every pore. 

He wanted to strangle it out of them. 

Determination. Determination. Determination. 

What a lie. 

A saccharine word for Pride, making it all that easier to swallow. 

How ignorant they all had been. Himself included. 

Why hadn't he followed his gut instinct? 

'Because skeletons don't have any!' Some lesser part of his mind intoned. 

Ah, jokes, even in this time of stress. 

Another dodge, his reaction time was shrinking in efficiency. 

'*focus, you idiot,' he scolded internally.

This would all be over soon enough. 

There was a heat radiating off the slighter form attacking him, if they had been in any other situation Sans would've been vastly intrigued. 

But in this moment, in this situation, he could only register the tremendous effort every breath took, every dodge, every thought scrambling to come up with some solution to the problem that wouldn't result in his own demise. 

He was out of options. 

Out of tricks. 

Out of, and he scoffed at the realization, well...determination. 

So he did what he did best. 

Nothing. 

There was no fault in doing nothing. 

And in that moment of nothing he was everything. 

Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice...

Pride.

Too proud to quit. 

Too proud to continue. 

That Pride would be the death of him. 

And it was. 

Finally, peace. Blissful, lulling, enrapturing peace. 

For a moment anyways. 

If there was anything Sans knew of Pride was that it made individuals awfully Determined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a review or kudos, it's always appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> A-n-B


End file.
